Crossing the Line
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: The Titans are working better on their relationships in the team, some better than others.Slade also wants a relationship with one of the Titans, will it work out or end in disaster, better than it sounds, RobinRavenSlade.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing the Line**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Titans go!" yelled Robin pointing towards their enemy, who was waiting calmly in the middle of the city, behind a massive army of what looked like two hundred robots or more.

"Attack, my minions destroy everything," the cool voice of Slade rang; the bots obeyed and trudged forward to the oncoming teens.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros and charged straight into the robots, smashing and ploughing through the army, but when the black and orange masked robots started attacking with laser guns fuelled by zinothium. Beast Boy was soon affected by the zinothium, his tough skin wasn't tough enough to stop him feeling disorientated and nauseous; he collapsed on the side walk where the Slade bots started tying the green teen in chains.

"YO! Tin heads, get away from my friend!" bellowed Cyborg, eliminating the robots with his sonic cannon. In a wave of blue the robots exploded, circuits fried, making the useless parts rain from above.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered, until he noticed that he was surrounded by Slade bots all aiming their guns at different angles of his body, "Uh oh."

A black shield encased Cyborg, teleporting him out of there, just as the robots fired.

Cyborg appeared next to the unconscious Beast Boy, Cyborg looked at the spot where he was standing a couple of seconds ago to see, black energy ripping violently at the robots leaving a huge mass of metal littering the road.

"Thanks Rae!" Cyborg called to the hooded teen flying above, she nodded in response, focusing on the fight at hand.

* * *

"Slade what do you want!" sneered Robin, as he swung his Bo staff at Slade, who caught it looking extremely board.

"Oh world domination, as usual Robin," answered Slade as he punched Robin's face, sending the boy stumbling back.

Slade saw his chance and delivered a round house kick at Robin, making the Boy Wonder fall backwards, hitting his head off the concrete ground, hard, with a sickening thud. Robin faintly heard the call of Starfire, Robin opened his eyes weakly, just in time to see Slade being hit powerfully in the stomach by a black energy hand, Robin's eyes rolled back and everything went black.

* * *

"How is he doing Cyborg?" asked a soft voice, concern creeping into the words.

"His heart rate is returning to a stable condition, but the nasty blow on his head means he'll be here for a while," a deep voice answered.

"Let's see if I can fix that," stated Raven, as she placed her soft hands on Robin's head, an eerie blue glow, flickered around Robin's wound, closing her eyes Raven willed her powers to heal the gash. Slowly Raven opened her violet orbs, to meet masked one.

"Thanks," Robin whispered, with a small smile, noticing that Raven had a blue bruise on her cheek.

A tiny smile graced Raven's lips as she stood up to leave, for some relaxing herbal tea.

"You feeling okay man?" asked Cyborg, peering at Robin.

"I have a pounding headache, but other than that I'm fine," Robin replied his eyes lingering on the medical lab's doors, where Raven had departed moments before.

Cyborg went back to clearing the medical bay of blood stained tissues and plastic gloves, Robin watched confused, had his injury been that bad?"

"What happened?" Robin quizzed shifting on the bed, making himself more comfortable.

"You were fighting Slade, and he kicked you pretty hard making you fall back hard hitting your head off the road, he looked as though he have hurt you more if Raven hadn't blasted him into an oblivion," Cyborg said, turning to look at his leader.

"Did he get away?" Robin questioned his half metal friend.

"Yeah he did, but it looked as if he was having trouble," Robin looked confused, "Raven wouldn't give him a chance but he managed to punch her and disappeared like he always does," Cyborg finished.

"Raven," muttered Robin.

"Man she was awesome today, you know?" Cyborg said smiling, "She always has everyone covered, we should do something to show her how important she is to everyone."

"That sounds like a plan, get some suggestion from the others, and see what they come up with," Robin added, before he closed his eyes allowing his worried fade away, as sleep welcomed his weary mind.

Cyborg dimmed the lights and checked the security, before he left to tell his friends the plan they have for Raven.

* * *

In the dark space of his lair, hundreds of machines churned and clinked in the background, as Slade sat in the centre of the space on his favourite leather chair replaying the video of the fight with the Titans, over and over again. He couldn't help but be fascinated, by one member of the team in particular. Slade decided to visit his new interest, in person.

Slipping out into the sharp, clear night Slade headed out towards the bay where he was truly crossing the line, into enemy territory.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please review, creative criticism is always helpful. **

**-Dark Shadow 01 **


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything!**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you!

And especially to **raex18** who has been a loyal reviewer and a good friend!

Here's chapter 2 as promised!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Raven was in the confines of her room, getting ready for some well deserved sleep, slipping into cotton pants and t-shirt; Raven thought she could do some reading, as it was quiet. Raven grabbed one of her favourite books and started reading; it was a new horror novel that she had recently purchased.

After a few moments she felt a presence near by, Raven extended her aura checking on her friends because all had different night habits, but all of them were in their respective rooms, sleeping. Odd she thought, deciding to investigate, Raven picked up her blue cloak and clasped it around her neck and silently followed where her aura picked up the presence.

Raven detected the presence from the roof, heading up in the elevator, she wondered what or who it was, but the aura the presence gave out was, very clouded with conflicting emotions, it gave Raven a headache just from sensing it.

The soft humming of the elevator stop with a "ping" at the roof, when the doors parted, Raven was hit with the chill of the night, pulling her cloak tighter around herself, she ventured out onto the roof to trace any possible ideas what was projecting the aura.

Checking behind all the vents and behind the staircase, that lead down onto the other floors, Raven still had no idea, sighing Raven decided just to enjoy the view, seeing as she was up now. Walking up the edge on the roof, Raven looked out over the city observing how all the lights made the city look beautiful, the waves crashed softly, against the island and the salty smell overwhelmed her nostrils, but Raven didn't mind, she loved it out here. Where no one could bother you and you could just enjoy the tranquillity of the scene before you.

Raven looked over the edge of the Tower, it was a good fifty foot fall, but Raven wasn't afraid because she was not stupid enough to fall and that she could fly. Raven was too caught up in her thoughts to her a slight "clink" land beside her.

* * *

Slade walked carefully up the bank of the island, so not to trip any of the security lines, now where was an entrance to the Tower that wasn't that well guarded? Slade pondered then, he thought the roof!

From his belt he revealed a black grappling hook, the rope was as long as one hundred feet, more than enough to scale the Tower. Slade pointed the hook upwards towards the heavens, and pulled the trigger, the grappling hook shot up silently with great speed. Slade soon heard a "clink" meaning it had latched onto something, he gently tugged it to see it was secure, the hook didn't move. Slade clipped himself onto the end and reeled himself up slowly.

* * *

Raven sighed again, she wasn't going to find out anything so, she turned on her heels and walked towards the staircase, her footsteps padding lightly, barely making a sound, and if they were they would be drowned out by the roaring of the waves which seemed to have picked up.

Raven reached the staircase, and halted the presence was much stronger, and was coming from something behind her. Raven, though reluctant turned around to meet face to face with a black and orange mask, with one grey eye staring at her, surprised?

It took all of Raven's will power not to scream, but she inhaled deeply, crouching into a fighting stance and hissed, "Slade why are you here?"

"Raven, what a surprise, I wanted to chat with you," Slade replied calmly, but noted that she was ready to attack.

"What? What about?" Raven asked confused, but remained poised.

"About you," he answered, still staring intently at her.

"Me?"

"You," Slade confirmed, this time he walked towards her, and Raven instinctively took a step back.

"Are you scared Raven?" Slade questioned, now behind her, but Raven stood her ground.

"Me? Scared? Never!" she said looking up defiantly, turning around wanting to keep Slade in full view.

"Come now Raven, you're a bad lire," Slade continued circling her, "Why is it your heart is beating faster than normal?"

"I…uh…," Raven stuttered, still keeping eye contact, "Because there is a maniac in front of me."

Slade smirked behind his mask at the girl before him; the moon was glowing down on her illuminating her ashen grey skin, added a shine to her purple locks, she looked stunning. So beautiful, just an arm width apart, but yet so unattainable.

"Slade what purpose is there in this conversation," Raven retorted, well aware Slade was looking at her in the most delirious way and pulled her cloak tighter.

"Every will be revealed in time," and with that Slade cupped her face and whispered, "I hope we can meet again." Slade let go and ran and jumped off the side of the Tower!

Raven ran over to the side, but Slade had already gone. Raven shivered she hated to admit it but the way Slade's breath had felt against her skin was gentle, not forceful and she had liked it.

Raven's heart was still pounding as she looked out to the horizon, the first signs of sunrise were gradually creeping through, well she definitely knew that sleep won't be possible, and decided to meditate. Sitting crossed legged, Raven started chanting and rose a couple of feet off the ground, feeling completely at ease, Raven enjoyed that last moments before the rest of the Tower's residents awaken and create mayhem as usual.

After what had seemed minutes to Raven, but was actually hours, Raven felt the presence of another and found it to be Robin making his way up to the roof.

Robin walked onto the roof, not expecting to see Raven meditating, he turned to leave not wanting to disturb his friend.

"It's okay Robin you can stay," Raven's voice monotone, as she landed gracefully on her feet to see her leader, in full uniform.

"Thanks," he said walking towards the end of the roof watching the sunrise; the sky was now painted in rays of gold and slight tinges of pink and orange.

Raven looked at the sunrise and marvelled at the beauty it contained, and then she reverted her gaze to the boy beside her.

Robin felt her stare and looked into her eyes and asked, "What is it Raven?"

"Why are you out of the medical lab?" she replied sternly, crossing her arms over her chest, just like a mum would do when giving a child a row.

"Ah, good question, well I wanted to see the sunrise," Robin replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Cyborg's going to kill you for not staying in bed," Raven stated, turning to go back to her room.

Robin looked back at the sun and smiled, maybe this day might be more interesting than he thought, as he also turned to go, but he went to the kitchen for the breakfast his stomach was desperately grumbling about.

Raven made her way back into her bedroom, her bed already made seeing as she didn't sleep in it, changing into her own uniform, and went down to breakfast.

"MEAT!" Bellowed Cyborg, at the green changeling.

"TOFU!" yelled Beast Boy, the two stared daggers into each other.

Raven walked in and shook her head; it was the same all the time. The two would argue then, make both, then duke it out on the game station, and Beast Boy would loose.

Standing next to the kettle waiting for it to boil, she looked around to see the Boy Wonder reading the paper with a cup of black coffee, and a slice of toast. Beast Boy and Cyborg had finally made their breakfast and were eating like there was no tomorrow, in record time the boys jumped from the breakfast table onto the couch and started gaming, wait for it…

"Ahh man you so cheated!" whined the green teen.

Raven felt a smile tug on the end of her lips, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the green teen, as he tried so hard to beat Cyborg day in and out.

The doors _whooshed _open to reveal Starfire in all of her cheery glory.

"Good morning dearest friends!" Starfire called as she gave Raven and Robin a bone crushing hug.

"Star…need…breathe!" gasped Raven, holding her pained sides.

"Uh sorry friend Raven, I forget my own strength," Starfire said apologetically.

Raven nodded in response and return to the screaming kettle behind her, deciding on having green tea today. Starfire zoomed to the fridge and took out a bottle of mustard and wedged herself in between the two boys on the sofa.

Since Raven had already meditated; she joined Robin at the breakfast table and enjoyed her tea. Robin put the paper down so he could have his coffee, he noticed Raven sighing contentedly, must be the tea he thought., but it was nice Raven was being a little more involved with the team in and outside of battle.

RING! Screeched the alarm, notifying the team of trouble.

Robin sprang from his seat and ran to the computer, typing something the computer told him who and where the trouble was, Robin growled as he read who it was.

"Titans! Slade downtown, move!" roared Robin running to the garage, with the others following.

Cyborg and Beast Boy loaded up in the T car, Robin on his R cycle and Raven and Starfire taking off into the air.

It was a clear day with blue skies and sun shinning down, but no time to enjoy the weather, when they had a psycho on the loose, thought Raven as she followed the sound of blaring engines tearing up the traffic bellow.

* * *

Slade bots where trudging in and out of the bank carrying bags worth of cash, with Slade watching for "the saviours" of the city to arrive.

He watched as Starfire and Raven touched down to the ground and immediately started destroying his robots.

Starfire took off again so she could better aim at the robots, leaving Raven to fight the ones she missed or didn't see.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Cried Raven, black energy leaking from her hands, demolishing the helpless scraps of metal Slade called robots.

"Friend Raven watch out!" called Starfire, finishing the rest of the robots.

Raven looked up just in time to dodge the punch aimed at her face; Raven used her energy to create shields to block Slade's punches and kicks. Slade smirked behind his mask and whispered into Raven's ear as he grabbed her in a head lock, she was struggling against him and it only made him hold tighter,

"Hey miss me, beautiful?"

"What?" said Raven confused as she still struggled against him.

Robin and the others arrived, they got caught in traffic!

Robin saw Slade holding Raven and threw a smoke disk at them, giving Raven the chance to teleport away, but as the smoke cleared Slade was gone!

Raven and Starfire came over to the guys to ask the same question,

"Where were you!"

"Traffic," replied Robin meekly, "Are you two okay?" he asked looking especially at Raven.

Both girls nodded and took off back to the Tower; sighing Robin got back on his R cycle and rode home with T car not far off.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Raven went to bed early, as she had no sleep the night before, though she had not told the team that.

Robin also went to bed early, or that's what he said to the rest of the team, he secretly wanted to ask Raven something.

Raven was in her room in her pyjamas ready to sleep, just as she got into her bed, someone knocked on her door.

Groaning Raven went to see who it was and God help them if they didn't have a good excuse for knocking!

Raven opened the door to reveal Robin standing there looking, nervous?

"Hey Raven," greeted Robin.

"Robin," she acknowledged.

"Uh…I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Evanescence concert with me tomorrow?" he said hopefully.

Raven looked surprised; she hadn't expected Robin to like Evanescence, she thought he was more into heavy metal.

"I'd love to go with you Robin," Raven replied, and she saw Robin's trademark grin firmly in place.

"Awesome! It's at 10pm so be ready for 9 okay?" he answered.

"Sure," with that Raven slipped back into her room.

Robin couldn't believe Raven had said yes! Maybe he could get to know her a bit better, Robin returned to his room with high hopes for tomorrow.

* * *

How was it? Please review and tell me your thoughts, constructive criticism is always welcomed. – Dark Shadows 01 


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing the Line**

**Disclaimer: yeah I know I own nothing!**

Hey I love all of my reviewers; they make me so happy it's unbelievable! Please keep reading and I will continue to update.

**Dellacouer: Thank you for your review it did help me a lot and hope this chapter, meets your expectations! **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"ALL TITAINS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM IMMEDIATELY FOR TRAINING!" boomed Robin's voice over the tannoy, awakening all the teens in the building.

One by one the Titans made their way to the gym assembling in a line in front of Robin who was waiting impatiently. Beast Boy was the last to make an appearance, still on the verge of falling asleep.

"Right, for this session I want to work on everyone's weaknesses, so they can become a strength," Robin informed his team, "Cyborg, BB and Starfire I want you to have a three way rumble, on the outside course."

The three Titans nodded weakly and walked onto the course, save for Beast Boy, who had to be dragged out.

Robin turned to Raven and stated, "I'm going to teach you martial arts, so you won't be vulnerable when it comes to hand to hand."

Raven raised an eyebrow but gave a small nod and followed Robin into the sparring room, where they removed their shoes and walked into the centre. At first Robin showed Raven a few basic patterns of punches and kicks, and how to break a person's hold on you if you were in a lock. Raven picked it up quickly, but still lacked the experience of actually using it on someone. When Raven had mastered the techniques Robin had showed her, Robin went for a different plan of action, and attacked without warning.

Raven threw her arms up in defence from Robin's punch, but was caught off guard as Robin did a sweep kick under her, making Raven land on her back, but she recovered by jumping back onto her feet quickly and used one of the techniques on Robin making him go defensive, it was a simple pattern of punch, punch, kick. As Robin blocked each blow he could feel the strength and determination behind them. She's really trying to get this, I better watch out, thought Robin.

Since Raven was a novice she found it difficult to fight Robin, with every punch Raven started getting frustrated.

Come on I need to show him I'm up to the challenge, Raven thought. Robin saw that she was deep in thought and managed to place her in a headlock, just as Slade had the day before. Instead of Raven breaking the lock, like Robin had expected her to do, she pressed her body up against Robin's, who immediately slackened his grip at the feeling of her body, Raven seized her chance and elbowed him where it hurt.

Robin yelped in pain and released Raven falling to the ground, hands between his legs. Ha-ha take that Robin, she thought but when Robin was still on the ground, Raven gasped fell to her knees and cried,

"Oh Robin I'm so soreeee!"

Robin pounced on Raven in mid sentence; straddling her waist he held her hands above her head, both panting and sweaty from their workout. Raven realised what position they where in and desperately tried to wriggle free. Robin looked down on the girl beneath him and watched amused at her feeble attempts to free her herself.

"Get off me!" growled Raven, looking into Robin's masked eyes.

"No," he said playfully, "This is payback for that stunt you pulled back there."

"You're heavy!" moaned Raven, still trying to wiggle free.

Robin chuckled at the distressed girl and spoke,

"You're cute when angry." Then blushed at what he had just said.

Raven stopped when she heard what he had said, and blushed bright red.

Just then Beast Boy walked in and was stunned at what he saw,

"Uh I hope I'm not disturbing anything," he laughed at the reaction he got, from Robin, but not at Raven, as she managed to shove the Boy Wonder off with the anger she held for the green teen and was positively steaming.

"Ha ha, Raven it was a joke calm down…oh crap!" he screamed as Raven chased after him down the hall,

"Beast Boy!" Raven's roared, some of the lights flickered on and off.

Beast Boy's cries of help echoing after them.

Robin snickered at the two; well this has been interesting, I'll teach Raven some more martial arts again, he thought as he made his way to have a cool shower.

* * *

The day went on as usual, Cyborg and a banged up Beast Boy thanks to Raven, were playing on the Game station with Starfire watching, Robin was reflecting on what had happened earlier and Raven was no where to be seen, probably meditating in her room.

Raven was in her room meditating and was currently in Nevermore talking to a yellow cloaked emotion known as Intelligence.

"I liked it when I was sparring with Robin," Raven said to her emotion.

"Well I'm not sure if you have feelings, you need to get know him better then it will become clear to you," Intelligence said pushing her spectacles back up her nose, "It could just you liked spending time with him."

Just then a pink clad emotion known has Happy came skipping out to the two and yelled gleefully, "He thinks we're cute! I like him let's go out with him!"

Shaking her head at the loony emotion, Raven nodded at Intelligence returned to the real world to get ready for the concert.

Robin went to his room to get ready as he realised it was almost time for the concert, stripping himself of his uniform, Robin put on a pair of kakis and a black t-shirt that read "Rock on!" in flames, and a pair of black converse, he also replaced his mask with black shades.

He sat down on his bed for a minute thinking what had happened earlier on in the gym, he liked Raven has a friend but he did think having a deeper relationship would be interesting, as Raven is interesting in her own way, both had dark pasts and both liked Evanescence, they hated Beast Boy. The list kept going on, but I need to get to know her better, to know for sure, thought Robin, leaving his room.

Robin went to Raven's door and knocked a couple of times. He heard rustling from inside and a faint "One second!" through the door.

Robin heard a _whoosh_ behind him and turned to see Raven in a deep purple t-shirt that read "I'm the girl your mum warned you about" grey kakis and a pair of blue converse. She also had a touch of purple lipstick and wore a spiked collar on her wrist.

"Wow," Robin uttered, "You look nice." How about stunning! He thought afterwards.

"Thanks, not bad yourself," she complemented, noticing how he could be easily mistaking for a normal teen and not the leader on the Teen Titans.

"Let's go," he announced grabbing Raven by the hand and headed down to the garage. Her delicate hand felt so soft, entwined between his.

Reluctantly Robin unwound his hand from Raven's and went to get theirmode of transport. Instead of going to the R cycle Robin pulled off a white sheet off of another motorbike, but this one was a black Yamaha, it was only used for personal use or undercover missions.

Handing Raven a black helmet, Robin sat down waiting for Raven to mount. Placing the helmet on Raven mounted the bike behind Robin and wrapped her hands around his waist, she seemed to mould perfectly into his body. Robin blushed has felt Ravens hands on stomach, but brushed it off.

Robin gunned the engine and exploded from the garage to the concert, the roads were busy but Robin managed to pass by with ease and they were at the concert in a matter of minutes. The concert was outside just on the skirts of the forest, so that people could watch from the hills. Robin lead Raven a secluded hill that overlooked the entire crowd and stage.

"Wow Robin, this is great!" Raven exclaimed, Evanescence was her all time favourite band and she was…dare she say it happy to be here.

Robin was about to say something but was cut off when the band started playing "Bring me back to life"

Raven mouthed all the words, enjoying all the noise, music and mostly being with Robin. Robin was loving this, no one knew this but Evanescence was one of his favourite bands, but he enjoyed it more as Raven was here beside him singing softly. He slowly wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, drawing Raven closer, he'd expected her to pull away or show resistance but she returned the gesture by placing her head in the crook of his neck.

He's so handsome thought has she listened to the final notes of "Whisper" being played. Man she's so beautiful, thought Robin enjoying the warmth radiating from her body. The two Titans stayed like that for the rest of the concert except when they clapped in appreciation for the songs.

Unknown to them they were being watched by someone in the forest, and this person was not happy.

* * *

Hey guys review please it would mean so much to me, a little confession I've never done a song fic so that's why I left it out I hope that's okay?. - Dark Shadows 01 


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossing the Line**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing as usual**

I've said before but I absolutely love everyone who has taken the time to read and review this, it makes me so happy.

I also appreciate any constructive criticism, okay on with the story!

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Slade growled ashe watched the two teens embracing, this is not right, that should be me! He said to himself, what am I saying? Am I falling for Raven? No that's not possible, I'm just angry because they ruined the concert, yes that's a logical explanation.

Slade continued to watch the Titans, his jealousy and anger getting the better of him. Slade walked up behind the two birds and spoke,

"My my, what do we have here?"

The two Titans spun around to see Slade standing tall, with his hands behind his back.

"Slade what are you doing here?" hissed Robin, standing protectively in front of Raven.

"Enjoying the sounds and sights," he replied looking mischievously at Raven, who visible shuddered.

"Whatever your up to Slade we'll stop you," Robin growled, falling into a fighting stance, dam the night was going so well, was Robin's last thought as he lunged forward at Slade.

Slade blocked all of Robin's attacks effortlessly, but was caught off guard as black energy wrapped around his legs, paralyzing him where he stood. Slade looked up to see Raven standing smugly in front and Robin advancing towards him.

Slade smirked, all though the two ruffled birds didn't see it and announced,

"If you to continue to have a deep relationship, there will be consequences." With that he threw a smoke bomb at the teens, leaving them disorientated, and Raven couldn't focus on keeping Slade contained and released him by accident. Allowing the masked villain escape again!

The smoked cleared, but left the birds coughing and spluttering, they fell to the ground looking up into the starry night, panting. Both teens cursing at the interruption in their minds.

The concert however was continuing normally, at least something went right Robin thought as he checked on Raven, who had her amethyst closed.

"Raven?" The teen quizzed, lying on his back beside her.

"Robin?" she quizzed back, opening her eyes and stared into his through his glasses.

"Are you okay?" they asked simultaneously, and shared a chuckle still starring into each others eyes, as the Evanescence bid their farewell and the concert came to an end.

Sighing Robin and Raven got up from the ground and headed to Robin's bike, hidden in the bushes near by. Placing the helmets on, Raven jumped on after Robin, wrapping her hands around his waist for grip, as he sped out from the forest back to the Tower.

* * *

The Tower was dark, but certainly not quiet. The rest of team were having a movie marathon. Raven and Robin slipped passed them easily as they were glued to the T.V like zombies, occasionally one of them would have popcorn or have a drink.

Robin walked Raven to her room as their rooms were only two doors apart. Upon reaching Raven's door she said,

"I really had a great time today Robin."

"So did I," the teen replied, "I'd love to do it again sometime."

"I'd like that," Raven smiled before bidding him a goodbye turning to go into her sanctuary, Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

Raven turned to face him, but their lips came into contact, it was a slow gentle kiss, when they broke apart Robin whispered,

"Goodnight beautiful," before walking to his own room.

Raven stood there stunned, he kissed me she thought. Slowly Raven raised a hand to feel her lips they were still warm from the contact with Robin. She smiled, but could feel her emotions, getting a bit rowdy and decided to pay them a visit before bed. Raven sat crossed legged in a lotus position on her blue queen sized bed, whilst holding her spiked mirror in her right hand.

Soon enough the portal to her head opened and she landed gracefully in Nevermore, to see all of her emotions running around rioting, lead by none other than the green cloaked emotion known as Courage.

"WOOOOHOOO! He likes us and that kiss was awesome! She called out to her look alike sisters.

Raven gawked at her emotions, if they were behaving like this why weren't her powers going haywire?

"I believe I can answer that," stated Intelligence levitating beside a very confused Raven. Clearing her throat she announced,

"Since you repress an emotion they fight back but if you allow them, they won't trigger off your powers but there's a time limit depending on the emotion."

Raven smiled but managed to calm down her emotions, to enable her to sleep without having to wake up repeatedly to tell them to shut up.

* * *

In the morning the Titians were called out to deal with a few rogue villains, such as Dr Light and Control Freak.

Dr Light was easy, he immediately asked to go back to jail as soon as he spotted Raven, and Control Freak was pathetic, he didn't even bring his remote instead he used and double twin lightsaber, which was effortlessly broken by Cyborg's immense strength.

Since it was lunch time when the heroes finished their call, they headed out to the pizza parlour. The same argue occurred at the circular table between Cyborg and Beast Boy about meat and tofu.

Raven shook her head at the immaturity of the two, there was a very simple solution but the boys were too caught up in their argument to see it. Sighing, Raven called the waiter over and told him their order; the waiter smiled and went to get their order.

Raven looked over at the boys who were still arguing but ceased immediately when a freshly cooked pizza was placed in front of them, steam wafting from the pizza signalling that it was hot.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy said confused.

"Who ordered?" asked Cyborg, looking at the pizza, half of it was plane cheese and on the half was all the meat toppings available.

"Raven did," answered their masked leader taking a slice of meat topped pizza and received a glare from the changeling.

"Well nice choice Rae!" Cyborg complimented rubbing his hands eagerly.

After lunch the Titians returned to the Tower to do their own thing since it wasn't often they got a bit of free time.

Beast Boy and Cyborg headed straight for the game station, with Starfire watching fascinated by the games of video. Robin went to his room to listen to some music and to chase up any leads on Slade and why he had left Raven and him the warning.

Raven however did not go to meditate; she made her way to the gym to improve on her martial arts skill, not caring that she was still a novice.

Removing her shoes again Raven worked on all of the techniques that Robin had taught her. After she had successfully gone through all the techniques, she wanted to learn more but she was a bit nervous after what had happened yesterday, but Courage took charge made her walk right up to the Boy Wonder's room.

Sighing Raven knocked softly on the metal door, the sound echoing around the corridor. The door _whooshed _open revealing a very annoyed Robin, but his facial expression changed when he saw that it was Raven.

"Uh…are you busy?" Raven asked timidly

"A little I was working on what Slade had meant by his warning," he informed her.

"Oh well I'll just go," Raven said walking away, until a gloved had entwined itself between hers.

Turning around Raven looked at the boy and saw that his hair was on end; like he had run his fingers through it many times, he looks like he's been at this for a while Raven thought, but snapped out of her daze when Robin spoke,

"I could use some help," he stated softly in her ear, Raven nodded this way she could stop him from getting obsessed again.

The masked teen pulled Raven into his lair, with the door closing blocking all outside disturbances. Raven looked around the boy's room in the centre was a king size bed with satin red sheets, a big window that had a great view of the city and a huge desk in the corner littered with every file and record the Titans had of the devious orange and black masked villain.

The two birds worked on every source they had but Raven didn't tell Robin about the night visit or what Slade had said to her when she was in the headlock.So the conclusion was inconclusive, sighing Raven sat on Robin's bed and sieved through everything that happened over the few days of Slade appearances.

Raven sighed again as she thought about last night with Robin. The Boy Wonder turned in his seat and looked at his cloaked team mate and asked,

"Raven is there something wrong?" hoping that she would open up to him.

"Robin…you know what you said yesterday to me about me being beautiful was it true?" Raven whispered looking at the ground.

Robin rose from his chair and sat next to the girl and answered,

"Raven look at me," he cupped her face and gently made her look into his, masked eyes; "I meant everything I said and including the kiss."

"But I'm not beautiful like Starfire," she retorted.

"Yeah you're right," he agreed looking into her big violet orbs, "You're gorgeous, no perfect."

"Robin," she whispered but was silenced, by Robin's soft lips capturing hers.

This time she leaned into it, enjoying the sensation, until there was a bang!

The birds broke apart to see Robin's beside lamp explode, Raven blushed but Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around Raven and held her, forgetting Slade, the Titians, just appreciating the powerful woman he held in is arms.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, please review any suggestions or constructive criticism is helpful, I always take into account what my readers say. – Dark Shadows 01 


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossing the Line**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing.**

Hey guys I love you all and especially new readers, I'm glad all of you are enjoying my story! Sorry for updating slightly later I had a few things to do but hopefully this makes up for it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

* * *

"RING!" blared the alarm flashing red all over the Tower.

The two birds looked at each other, slightly nervous but Raven teleported both of them to the living room where, the rest of the team were, and unfortunately so was the face of Slade, on the T.V.

"Slade!" roared Robin, "What are you up to now!"

"Ah Robin and Raven, so nice to see you again _together!_" Slade spat out the last word but continued his speech,

"I see you did not heed my warning."

"What warning?" asked Beast Boy turning towards the resident birds.

"What's this you haven't told them?" Slade laughed, this was too easy,

"Well Robin, Raven this is your chance to tell everyone, the floor is yours."

The team turned to face their friends who where currently looking at the ground.

What can I say if I tell we've been going out it will destroy them, but if I don't I'll hurt Raven, Robin thought feebly.

_Tell them Robin._

Raven? He said in his mind whilst looking at her but she was still finding the ground very interesting.

"Friend Robin? Friend Raven? What is it you wish to tell us?" Starfire asked innocently as only Starfire could.

_Tell them Robin before Slade attacks or does something worse._ Raven said telepathically.

Holding Raven's hand Robin announced, "Me and Raven are seeing each other."

Gasps were heard from Beast Boy and Starfire whilst Cyborg was staring at Slade.

"Dude! How could you I was gonna make a move on Raven!" Beast Boy cried throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Friend Robin I thought I was the only one you wished to do the seeing of each other not friend Raven," wailed Starfire, tears brimming at the corners of her emerald green eyes.

Slade started laughing from the screen this is exactly what he'd planed for the first stage, now to initiate the second part.

"Well Titans I must be going I've got an appointment with the scientists at STAR labs," the screen went blank, it seemed that Cyborg was only one who heard the last part, as Starfire and Beast Boy were still shouting at the new couple.

Cyborg growled as he watched his two best friends being shouted at, no one hurts his baby sister or his best friend like that!

"HEY would you shut up Beast Boy and Starfire leave them alone, we can't change what's happened but we've got a psycho on loose planning on destroying the city that we've sworn to protect, so MOVE IT!" he roared.

Raven and Robin hurried down and whispered their thanks to their metal friend, as they prepared to go.

Cyborg waited until Starfire and Beast Boy followed, when they got into the garage the just saw Raven taking off and Robin blast off after her on his bike. The three remaining Titians loaded up in the T car and charged off to catch the formidable Slade.

The car journey there was silent, but was broken by Beast Boy,

"How could they do that?" he yelled.

"Can it BB," snarled Cyborg, not taking his eyes off of the road, Beast Boy muttered under his breath but ceased when he made eye contact with the half metal teen.

* * *

Raven was enjoying the cool night air as she flew, but it wasn't enough to calm her completely, she had known of Beast Boy's crush on her but she thought that they would have been a little more understanding, thank God for Cyborg, she thought as she descended at the front entrance to STAR Labs.

She spotted the villain and called,

"Slade! Don't move!"

"Raven, I hope that everything between the Titians is okay?" he mocked, but stopped as Raven threw a punch at his stomach.

Slade dodged the punch and sent one of his own but Raven evaded it with ease. Raven aimed a kick at Slade's side he caught her foot so that she was hopping around on one, but what happened next took him completely by surprise, Rave jumped up and kicked him in the face with her remaining foot, making him release her other foot, back flipped in the air and landed gracefully ready to strike again.

A red zinothium laser struck Raven in the side sending her skidding on her side, ripping holes in her cloak and scratching her skin. In a matter of seconds Raven was surrounded by robots, pushing herself up Raven summoned her demonic powers and shattered all of the opposing robots.

The rest of the Titians arrived at the scene, and immediately started attacking the robots that were threatening the vicinity. Robin pulled out his Bo staff and started smashing his way through the endless sea of metal, he reached the area where Raven was and started covering her back.

Cyborg fired at the less advanced robots with a massive wave of sonic sound, enjoying the result of scrap metal being tossed everywhere.

Slade watched calmly from behind the arena gathering his breath back he hadn't expected Raven to be strong in hand to hand combat, but watched amused at the naïve alien and the green changeling, he could see the hate radiating off of them at the two dark members as they battled.

After each robot Beast Boy destroyed he became more and more frustrated, what did Robin have what he didn't? He thought. Slowly his anger rose, his eyes dilated, his breathing became erratic…

Starfire flew above launching her Starbolts downward raining down in a blur of green energy, why does friend Robin like friend Raven? She is dark and is the most creepy, but I am happy and love to see Robin wouldn't I be a better companion this is most confusing! Starfire thought, her anger rose as she saw Raven block a laser from reaching Robin.

At the same moment Beast Boy transformed into the Beast and charged at Robin, when Starfire turned and aimed her bolts at Raven, the two birds dodged their friends attacks but got hit by the other. Robin ducked at Beast Boy's claws but it caught Raven in the back tearing her flesh right off the bone exposing her spine and ribcage, Raven screamed as pain coursed through her back, eyes wide she fell face down onto the ground.

Robin turned to get Raven but was attacked by an array of Starbolts which burned off his skin on arms and legs, screaming agony Robin fell on his back on the verge of unconscious. Cyborg stared shocked beyond belief as he witnessed the brutality of the attack before him; wide eyed he watched the birds fall blood spurting out of their fatal wounds.

Slade stared wide eyed he'd expected the Titians to turn on each other but not a ferocious as that, I better pull out so they cansave Raven he thought as he signalled for his robots to retreat.

Cyborg ran to his fallen friends, to rush them back to the Tower, but when he reached Raven he was almost sick, he could see all of her internal organs he watched the heart trying desperately pumping blood back into the body but it was doing worse rather and good. Cyborg lifted Raven face down, staining his metal a deep crimson colour and put Raven in the T car before hurrying to Robin, after he was secure. Cyborg put his foot right down and roared off back to the Tower, both of his best friends were on the brink of death, not caring about the two Titians left behind.

Cyborg burst into the medical bay, laying the birds down gently he immediately hooked them both onto oxygen whilst getting a blood transition ready for Raven. Ripping off what was left of her leotard Cyborg placed black shorts on her so that he could work on her and she wouldn't be completely naked. He carefully started wrapping her wounds to stop the blood that was gushing everywhere, Beast Boy's claws had taken off most of the skin but thin strips were left hanging in some places, he would have stitched her up but there wasn't enough skin to cover the gaping holes.

Once the wounds were successfully wrapped he stuck a needle in her right arm transferring her much needed blood.

Cyborg turned his attention to Robin as soon as Raven was stable, watching the blood that had pooled around the floor, he ripped off Robin's uniform leaving him in black boxers and retrieved more bandages and wrapped Robin's arms and legs. The skin had been burnt off and would have a rough time recovering unless Raven was able to do something about it, but it looked doubtful as she wasn't even healing herself and that scared the hell out of Cyborg, what if she doesn't make it! He thought desperately.

He looked at Raven and saw that the bandages were soaked in blood and were dripping onto the floor in a steady flow, adding to the horror. Cyborg, wheeled Raven's bed into another section of the medical bay that was a operation theatre, he'd have to perform a skin graph, if Raven had any chances at survival. He'd guessed that she had lost too much blood for her subconscious to kick her healing powers into play.

Over the next five hours Cyborg worked continuously on Raven, cutting and stitching her skin until her back had skin again and the wounds gone. Cyborg wheeled Raven back to where Robin was and sat down on the near by chair. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, couldn't believe Starfire and BB they had almost killed Raven and Robin!

* * *

Beast Boy returned to his human state and looked shocked at his hands, bits of skin and leotard were hanging off caught under his fingernails, he hated the pulling off the skin as it excreted blood onto his hands, forcing him to look at the damage he had caused. Pools of Raven's blood were still bright red, indicating that it was fresh, and the metallic smell was so strong that you could taste it.

Starfire was beside the distressed teen, no longer able to fly as it was impossible to summon the joy, which enabled her to fly. I hope that friend Robin and friend Raven are okay and that they will forgive us as they are our friends, she thought being the naïve alien Starfire always saw the good in everything.

"Friend Beast Boy, let us go and see our friends I am sure everything will be of the okay," Starfire said with renewed joy.

Beast Boy smiled at the bubbly alien, he knew that everything would not be okay, but morphed into a green hawk and flew home with Starfire.

* * *

Cyborg had moved Raven onto another bed, one that wasn't stained with her blood, and cleaned the medical bay, changing Raven's blood packs but gasped when she rose of the bed and the familiar blue aura surrounding her, in a few moments Raven landed on the bed still not conscious, but very much alive.

Cyborg thanked God; he wasn't going to lose his baby sister. Grabbing an over sized T-shirt and put it on over her tiny form, he did the same with Robin, and he was sure neither of them wanted to wake up naked. Sitting back down he closed his eyes for a tiny bit sleep, he could recharge but he wanted to be here if one of them were to wake up.

* * *

Deep within his lair Slade paced back and forth, after watching the fight over and over, when he saw Beast Boy slash at Raven's back, he felt a stab of pain in his chest. I hope she's okay, I mean you could see her internal organs for goodness sake!

I need to know if she's okay, he thought as he departed.

Slade reached the Tower and scaled it again but stopped at the medical bay window just in time to see Raven finish healing herself, he sighed in relief, he decided to do something before he left.

* * *

Cyborg woke up when he heard whispers from behind the door, readying his sonic cannon he waited. Beast Boy and Starfire walked through to face the barrel of their metal friend's cannon.

"Out," he whispered dangerously, "Out now!"

The two teens walked backwards, the cannon barrel still facing them threateningly.

"Dude!" Beast Boy squealed, scared as his best friend was pointing his gun at him.

"Friend?" Starfire asked cautiously.

"Go to your rooms and stay there, until I come," Cyborg whispered in the same dangerous tone.

The two teens ran to their rooms afraid of their friend's wrath.

Cyborg lowered his cannon and returned to the medical bay, to see Raven stirring a little, he smiled in relief and bent down so that he was eye level with the purple haired girl he called his baby sister.

Raven opened a violet eye and looked straight into a brown one,

"Cyborg?" she whispered, still woozy from regeneration.

"Yeah Raven I'm here for you, but don't move you'll be tender, try and get some sleep okay?" he answered gently.

The injured sorceress nodded but grabbed his hand before resting again, Cyborg faintly heard, "Cyborg thank you," from her pale lips.

Cyborg smiled at least some people appreciated him; he went to leave but heard a weak, "Cyborg?" from the other patient.

"Hey Robin try and rest you'll need it," he replied.

The masked boy nodded but not before whispering his thanks.

Cyborg stopped at the door and looked at the two, they certainly make a couple, he thought as he left to deal with the other two.

* * *

Hey guys what do you think of that? Please review it would be much appreciated and constructive criticism is always helpful. – **Dark Shadows 01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossing the Line**

**Disclaimer: Again nothing, if it changes I'll tell you.**

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are wonderful, what would I ever do without you?

Chapter 6 is here for your enjoyment!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Cyborg was walking down the corridor that leads to Beast Boy's and Starfire's rooms.

Knocking at the green changeling's door and the orange skinned alien's, Cyborg motioned for them to follow him into the living room when they immerged. They walked in silence, into the selected room for their 'little chat'. Beast Boy and Starfire sat on the semi circular sofa, waiting for their friend to speak.

Beast Boy waited for Cyborg to explode whilst the naïve alien beside him thought that he was going to tell them that everything was alright.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!" Cyborg exploded scaring the young teens in front of him.

"Cyborg…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," the green teen whispered, looking at his feet in shame.

"WELL BB SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT," He yelled again,

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALMOST DID?"

The teens shook their head in a negative; Cyborg knelt so he was at eye level with the two.

"You almost killed them!" Cyborg spat venomously, "It was a miracle that I saved them when I did. How dare you? You let your emotions, blind your actions. Don't you listen to Robin when he tells you to keep personal problems away from professional life? You two have really crossed the line this time and I wouldn't be surprised if they cut you from the team, because if it was up to me you'd be long gone."

With that Cyborg stood at his full height and looked disgustedly at the two and left to check on his friends.

Starfire broke down into tears sobbing loudly, whilst silent tears made their way down Beast Boy's cheeks.

* * *

Cyborg reached the medical lab with tears pouring out of his human eye, even though it didn't look like it, shouting at the youngest members was really hard for him, but memory of Raven and Robin's mangled bodies, drove him over the edge. Sitting in the chair in between the birds beds, he wiped away the tears and checked that everything was stable and…

"Cyborg?" Raven whispered softly, still in the same position where Cyborg had left her.

"Huh? Oh Raven, you should be sleeping," he answered quickly trying to hide his tears.

"Are you crying?" she asked again, trying to sit up but moaned at the tenderness of her back.

Cyborg was at her side and laying her gently back down, "You shouldn't be moving yet."

"Cyborg what happened?" Raven tried again, holding his giant metal hand with her tiny one.

"I was scared that I was going to loose you," he confessed, looking into her eyes.

"Cy," she called affectionately, wrapping her arm around his neck, allowing him to use her shoulder to rest his head,

"I would never leave you; you're my big brother that I've never had."

Robin woke up to hear Raven talking softly to Cyborg; he listened in and caught the last part of the conversation.

"Hey tin can you cool?" he called playfully, as Cyborg and Raven broke apart from their embrace.

"Frosty Bird Boy, and what about you?" he inquired looking at the burns but to his surprise there was no trace.

Cyborg turned to face Raven who, had her faced turned the other way.

"Raven?" he asked sternly.

"Yes Cyborg," she answered looking at him emotionless mask back in place.

Cyborg stared until he broke through Raven's mask; she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Don't look at me that way, I couldn't help but heal him, he was moaning like a little girl," Raven explained, pointing at Robin, who looked very offended,

"I was not!"

Cyborg laughed at the two and ruffled their hair. He was so glad that his friends were recovering.

* * *

In the morning Cyborg discharged Robin from the medical lab, but not Raven much to her displeasure,

"Please Cyborg?" pleaded Raven, for the hundredth time, she hated being immobile.

"No Raven you can't even get up without help," Cyborg countered, as he watched the purple haired girl attempt at sitting up, but the pain was too much and she flopped back onto the bed defeated…for now.

"See? I'll make sure everything is to your liking, until you can get up," he stated, leaving to get breakfast.

Robin stayed behind for a minute and said,

"I'll get breakfast for us and I'll come back okay?"

Raven mumbled into the pillow, barley audible, but Robin's honed ears picked it up as,

"I wish I hadn't healed you now."

Robin chuckled and left for breakfast and, met Cyborg holding a tray of toast, eggs, beacon, waffles and the very important herbal tea.

"Wow Cy, you've got enough to feed a village," Robin told his metal friend,

"I'll take it; I promised Raven I'd have breakfast with her."

The robotic teen nodded, handing over the tray and started heading back, until Robin called after him,

"Can you call BB and Star into the med lab after their breakfast?"

"Sure," answered Cyborg.

Robin re-entered the medical lab to see Raven trying desperately to get up but as soon as pressure was applied to her back she lowered herself back down and mumbled into the pillow.

Robin laughed at her useless struggles, receiving a glare when he set the tray of food next to her.

Robin handed Raven, her tea and she gently rolled on her side so she could drink it.

Robin filled a plate with a bit of everything Cyborg had made and passed it to her, after she had her tea. The two birds ate hungrily, as their bodies needed the food to help energize them. The ate in a comfortable silence, until Robin spoke,

"I've asked BB and Star to come here after breakfast," he noticed Raven's muscles tensed up.

"Are you going to cut them?" she asked seriously, but she didn't receive an answer as the two Titians walked through the door, cautiously.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and immediately bowed his head, too ashamed to even make eye contact with her. Starfire looked at her friends and asked timidly,

"Friends you are okay?"

"Well I am, Raven's still recovering," indicating why she was still on the bed.

"Anyway, I'm sure that Cyborg has talked to you already," he said receiving a small nod from the two,

"And I'm not going to cut you from the team," Starfire and Beast Boy both sighed in relief,

"**But** if anything similar happens I won't hesitate to cut you, understand?

Starfire and Beast Boy nodded and said 'Get well soon' to Raven, who nodded as they left.

Sighing Raven layed on her stomach and rested her head on the soft feather pillow, slowly drifting off into sleep, hoping to get some rest, but fate was against her as the siren started blaring.

"Raven stay here you're in no condition to fight," ordered Robin as he ran to see what the problem was.

Raven groaned into the pillow in frustration, but stayed put.

* * *

Slade watched his robotswreak havocupon streets and anything they could get their robotic hands on.

Slade heard two very powerful engines thunder towards him; the drivers of the vehicles slammed the brakes down, so that they came to a screeching halt. The smell of burning rubber filled Slade's nostril as the Teen Titians scrambled out, preparing to attack.

Slade looked at the Titians anxiously, Raven wasn't there! He thought panic rising in his chest but he kept the cold, calm demeanour, masking his emotions.

"Slade!" spat Robin as he charged at him, anger fuelling his actions.

The rest of the Titians took the liberty of destroying the robots as their leader was only focused on Slade.

Slade evaded Robin's punches and kicks, gracefully and walked slowly backwards drawing the Boy Wonder away from the rest of his team. Once they were a safe distance away from the other battle, only then Slade started attacking.

Slade launched a punch at Robin, who blocked feeling the shock run through his arms. Robin pulled out his Bo staff, twirling it around securing a small bit of space between the warriors. Slade took out his own Bo staff and matched Robin's attacks, move for move wearing out the less experienced fighter.

Robin jumped into the air, flipping over Slade so that he was behind him and attacked but Slade managed to get his Bo staff to stop his with a loud 'clink'. The two were locked in a stalemate fighting for dominance, neither one of them wanting to back down. Slade being the stronger person felt Robin's muscles shaking with the effort, forcing harder, Slade brought Robin to his knees. Robin gritted his teeth in frustration, as he sank to his knees under the immense pressure Slade was forcing on him.

Slade seeing Robin close his eyes for a moment kneed him in the face breaking the lock and swung his Bo staff at the Boy Wonder on the back of his head rendering him unconscious. Robin's form slumped to the ground; Slade smiled at his victory and claimed his prize.

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy had finished off the last of the robots, and Starfire cheered,

"Friend Robin we are victorious!" only silence greeted the red haired alien.

"Friend Robin?" she called again, but friend Robin was no where to be seen…

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading. What's happened to Robin? If you want to find out please review, constructive criticism is accepted. – **Dark Shadows 01 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossing the Line**

**Disclaimer: Again nothing if it changes I'll tell you.**

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, it gives me inspiration to keep on writing, so you better keep on reviewing!

Chapter 7 is here for you to enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The heavy churning of rusty machinery roared in his ears, the musky smell of oil assaulted his nostrils, the blinding light from above hurting his sensitive eyes but also revealed his presence in the dark, secluded room… seemingly empty.

The back of his head thumping constantly, slowly raising a gloved hand to the place on his head that was in pain, drawing it back, a red crimson liquid has stained his green glove. Looking around he knew this place only too well, listening to anything or anyone that might be covered in the shadows…

A small creak of the of the floor giving in to the weight of something standing upon it was his answer, spinning to look in the direction a fist was fired at him.

Blocking the punch weakly, his body still tired from the battle not too long ago, another punch followed, then the attacker unveiled himself in all of his black and orange glory.

"Robin you're finally awake," the orange and black masked villain spoke coolly, still throwing punches and kicks at the younger warrior.

Robin blocked the punches with determination, as his hate for the man in front of him drove him.

"What do you want from me Slade?" spat Robin throwing a punch of his own.

Slade grabbed the boy's wrist and forced it behind him, pulling slowly downwards, making the boy cry out in pain, as it came threateningly close to breaking.

Slade kicked Robin in the back and released his wrist so that he fell to the cold hard ground clutching his arm with the other, breathing heavily.

"I want you to keep away from Raven!" Slade hissed, kicking the Boy Wonder in the gut, forcing blood to be coughed up from his victim.

Hearing Raven's name Robin pushed himself up into a fighting stance, spitting the pool of blood out of his mouth.

"Why have you been after her?" Robin yelled, anger fuelling his bruised and battered body. He delivered a round house kick towards the masked maniac.

Slade blocked Robin's kick aimed at his face, and karate chopped at his knee cap, a pained scream escaped Robin's throat as well as more blood, as his body slammed back into the ground leaving a dent on the impact.

"Because if you don't I'll kill her," Slade replied, in the sickeningly calm voice.

Robin's masked eyes widened in fear, it showed in his shaky voice,

"You…you wouldn't!"

"I will, by simply pressing this shiny red button here I can eliminate your precious little bird," Slade smirked behind the confines of his mask at the boy's reaction,

"But if you don't want to be responsible for her death you'll avoid her, like the plague and the only time you can talk is when giving orders in battle, but fail to follow my instructions, well I think you can figure it out from there."

Robin was rooted to the spot in fear of his team mate, so much so that he couldn't even bloke Slade's punch that knocked him off his feet and darkness claiming his vision once again.

* * *

Raven painstakingly slowly placed her uncoordinated legs onto the cool floor of the medical bay, taking an unsteady step forward, she lost her balance and landed on her tailbone pain shooting right through her spine, groaning in pain, Raven attempted to get back up, but Starfire came screaming into the medical lab scaring Raven so she landed back on her backside.

Starfire was crying and wailing something far too quickly for Raven too understand,

"Star… Starfire what's going on?"

Starfire immediately stopped, her emerald green eyes filled with sorrow, tear stains on her orange cheeks. Starfire picked up Raven off the floor and embraced her crying into her lavender hair.

"Robin has been napped of the kid!" Starfire cried shrilly.

"What? Do you mean Robin has been kidnapped? By who?" Raven quizzed, silently thanking the alien girl was holding her gently and not crushing her.

"Slade!" Starfire broke into a new round of tears, soaking Raven's over sized T- shirt that she was wearing.

Raven's eyes widened at the news, she knew this plan all to well, if Slade kidnapped Robin that means he needs or wants something, but what? Was the question.

"Friend Raven?" asked Starfire weakly, at the silence of her friend.

"Was there any clue left at the scene?" Raven asked, as if she hadn't heard her red headed friend.

Starfire shook her head, signalling a negative, Raven pondered this and then thought her room would be a better place to investigate,

"Starfire can you please take me to my room?" Raven addressed her friend.

Starfire complied and flew Raven to her destination, where she left her on her bed, before going away, Raven called,

"Star can you tell Cyborg that I am in my room, before he gets worried?"

"Yes friend I shall," was the reply before the door automatically _whooshed _closed.

Looking around her dark room, Raven felt at peace, everything was in their rightful place but something caught her eye. On her bedside table was a blue orchid and a folded note. Opening the note it read:

_Raven,_

_This was the only thing I could find to match your ever lasting beauty,_

_I will always think of you when I see this flower,_

_S.W_

Raven was touched, only two people had called her beautiful and that was Robin and Slade. It pained her to think of Robin and what he could be going through. Raven took small tentative steps towards her door, when someone had knocked.

Reaching the door she opened it to reveal Cyborg holding a tray of food and a cup of steaming tea,

"Room service," he said playfully, as Raven allowed him to enter her domain.

He sat the tray on her bedside table not noticing the flower, much to Raven's relief.

Raven sat on her blue bed and motioned her friend and big brother to sit,

"I'm guessing Star has told you?" he asked mournfully.

Raven nodded and looked down at her feet, felling it was somehow her fault for not being there. Cyborg must have picked up on her body language as he said,

"Hey this is no one's fault okay Raven? Especially not yours, we are doing our best to find Robin and Mr.Wilson".

"Mr Wilson?" Raven questioned, looking into Cyborg's chocolate brown eye.

"Oh right, that's Slade's second name we found it on the Titans database," Cyborg explained, getting up and headed to the door to leave Raven to her thoughts.

S.W? Raven thought, then it clicked S.W stood for Slade Wilson! Oh no! Slade likes me? She thought horrified at the discovery, and then another part of her brain clicked. He must be using Robin to get to me!

* * *

Slade dragged a still unconscious Robin up to the Titans Tower, making sure to trigger a security line to alert the Titans; he dropped the boy down and decided to see Raven before going. Slade disappeared up the Tower just as the doors opened, a group of gasps was heard as they ran to air their leader, picking him up they took him inside, probably to the medical lab, Slade thought as he peered into Raven's window.

It was open to his surprise he slipped in quietly Raven was not here as she had gone to see Robin; Slade went and blended into the shadows, awaiting upon her return.

* * *

Cyborg was patching up the various cuts and the wound on the back of his head, whist the rest of the Titans waited near by, in an awkward silence. Beast Boy shifted nervously in Raven's presence, Raven felt the guilt radiating off of the green teen and spoke softly,

"Beast Boy it's okay I forgive you, so don't go beating yourself up."

"I know but I can't help it I almost took your life and your saying it's alright," he panicked.

Cyborg called, saying that they could come in and see Robin. Raven walked in with a little more ease, as her body was getting use to her walking. Robin was talking to Cyborg but stopped as he saw Raven, she gave him a small smile but he diverted his eyes to Starfire and missed the hurt look in Raven's amethyst eyes.

"Cyborg I'm fine to go right?" asked Robin suddenly as he saw Raven was about to speak.

"Yeah but take it easy," the half metal teen said, but Robin had already ran from the medical lab, leaving Raven feeling rejected and stupid. Raven also ran from the medical lab, falling a couple of times on her unsteady legs, tears pouring from her eyes.

* * *

Slade heard footsteps coming towards him, making sure the shadows covered him entirely he watched as a sorrowful Raven came in crying her heart out on her bed, making her powers go haywire. Slade winced as the lamp near him exploded; he decided to make his appearance.

"Something wrong Raven?" he asked truthfully, Raven lifted herself off the bed and threw herself at the masked villain, hugging him around the neck.

Slade was shocked, stunned, startled you name it, he had expected her to attack or something but certainly not to jump into his arms, he relaxed and hugged her around the waist pulling her body close to his, he felt himself getting excited as she brushed he leg against his thigh.

Raven felt him letting down his guard then she kneed him between his legs, making him double over, she punched Slade in the face making him fall on his back. Raven straddled his waist her tiny hands had wrapped themselves around his neck and she cried,

"What did you do to Robin?"

Well all good things must come to an end Slade thought as he told her,

"I haven't done anything, except gave him a few training lessons," he lied coolly

Raven's grip slackened around his neck, and he flipped her over so that he was on top and she was underneath him.

Raven looked up into his eye fear clearly showing in hers.

"Scared Raven?" Slade breathed as he brought his face closer to hers.

"NO!" she shouted trying to wriggle free but his weight was enough to hold her down, as she wriggled Slade's need started to build up and Raven felt it and immediately stopped.

"Ra…ven," Slade said through gritted teeth, in an attempt at restraining himself,

"I find you extremely beautiful and anyone who doesn't see that should be shot."

When he finished he unclipped the bottom of his mask and kissed her passionately, Raven was stunned but she was confused to do anything to stop him and instead returned the kiss. Slade felt her kiss back and dived into her mouth with his tongue and started tasting her, he felt her need for air and he pulled himself away letting her breathe,

"I'll see you around," Slade whispered into her ear and quickly took his leave.

Leaving a very dazed Raven in her room that was totally destroyed.

* * *

Okay how was that? A little Slade/Raven moment there, I hope you liked this chapter, please review constructive criticism is allowed.

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

I am going on holiday for a about 2 weeks so please don't get upset I will try to update when I can, but no promises but I will definitely update upon my return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crossing the Line**

**Disclaimer: Is there really any point?**

Hey guys! Guess whose back! Thank you for being so patient for my return, I am always inspired to write more when I get a review so keep them coming!

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Robin sat in his room surrounded by yellowing paper clippings of the notorious Slade. Slade. Oh how he hated that man, but the hate for himself was on a far higher scale, the incident in the medical lab made him want to die right there on the bed after seeing Raven's pained face. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless, but he couldn't go near her for the fear of Slade hurting her.

Robin sighed in frustration he hated avoiding her, he just wanted to be with her, she was like a drug. A drug that he needed badly, Robin's train of thoughts was disrupted by heavy thuds on his door that belonged to Cyborg. Robin opened the door to meet a very angry Cyborg,

"Cy…oof!" Robin started but was pushed up against the wall by his seething metal friend.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spat at the suspended, spiky haired teen.

"What… do you mean?" Robin countered, knowing what Cyborg was so angry about.

"Don't give me that crap; you know what I mean about Raven!" Cyborg whispered deadly into Robin's face.

"I…I can't tell you!" Robin cried as Cyborg pushed him harder into the wall.

"WHY!" he roared, red flashing lights appeared in the room.

Saved by the bell thought Robin as he broke free from Cyborg's grasp, running to the computer to see what was causing the problem. Cyborg sighed and followed slowly and met Raven walking out of room, unsteadily.

"Raven!" called Cyborg jogging up to met her and placed a chrome hand on her small shoulder.

Raven winced at the gesture; Cyborg noticed this and offered,

"Raven you don't seem well why don't you sit this one out?"

Raven nodded not sure of her own voice and disappeared into her room, that was utterly destroyed but luckily Cyborg hadn't noticed as he continued down the hall.

* * *

Slade licked his lips from behind his mask for the tenth time; the taste of Raven was still lingering on his lips. Slade licked his lips again, she was so addictive and he was hooked. Watching on his monitors from the safety of his lair, Slade observed that only four Titans came to battle his army of robots. Slade had no interest of battling the Titans he was sure his warning to Robin would be tearing him up emotionally.

Foolish boy thought Slade as he saw Robin being struck by a orange and black masked robot, Slade started laughing manically at Robin the boy didn't know a bluff when he saw one, the button Slade had threatened would hurt Raven simply switched off the massive amount of machinery in the building. With Robin out of the picture Slade could have Raven all to himself.

Deciding to mess with the Boy Wonder's mind, Slade sent out an identical robot of himself and sat back waiting for the fun to begin.

* * *

Robin grabbed a near by robot by the arm and threw into several others, they landed in a heap and a green triceratops ploughed them into the ground. Robin searched the battlefield looking for his target... there! In the alley!

Robin sprinted after Slade, leaving his friends to clean up the rest of the robots.

The alley was narrow with a dead end, it stank of sewage and trash littered the ground, but Robin took no notice and only focused of the orange and black masked villain in front of him.

"Robin so nice to see you," Slade said in his cool voice, slightly amused.

"Slade I'm going to stop you from hurting Raven," Robin stated, his gloved hand slowly moving to reach for his Bo staff.

"Hurt her? But that isn't your job?" Slade countered, watching as the boy froze.

"Stop it! I'm not the one hurting her it's you all you!" he yelled, his body slightly shaking.

"What? Me? I would never do anything like that!" said Slade his entire sentence oozing with sarcasm.

With a flick of his wrist Robin pulled out his Bo staff and slammed it as hard as he could at Slade's abdomen, Slade's whole upper body tore off in a series of sparking wires, landing on the ground the Slade robot's voice box started repeating,

"Hurt her? But isn't that your job? … Hurt her? But isn't that your job?"

Robin stomped on the robot's head silencing the hurtful truth.

* * *

Slade started laughing at the reaction the Boy Wonder gave, it was always fun tormenting Robin, the great detective.

Slade switched screens and started watching the purple haired vixen, currently curled up in a small ball in her bed, the only thing that wasn't destroyed since his last visit.

Slade watch her toss and turn obviously having a nightmare, sweat beads running down her ashen skin staining her sheets, her face was scrunched up as if in pain.

Slade saw her mouth moving and pressed a button for audio feed,

"No…Robin …no! Please don't go!"

Slade felt angry to say the least, she was still thinking about Robin!

I need to stop this before I loose control Slade thought rising from his chair and left to see a certain sorceress.

* * *

Raven shot up gasping for air, cold sweat dripping off of her face, dampening her bed and clothes. She needed something to drink, a cup of herbal sounded really good at the moment. Raven grabbed her cloak and quickly walked to the kitchen, but the kitchen was occupied, dealing with someone in the middle of the night after a horrible nightmare was not Raven's way of relaxing.

The steel doors _whooshed _open and she saw Robin sitting at the table with several cups of coffee. Raven's emotionless mask fell into place as she made her way to make her tea.

Robin was startled at the sudden noise but instead of relaxing after seeing who it was, he tensed up and the fight with the mechanical Slade still played through his mind. Robin tried not to make eye contact but found his eyes wondering back to her mesmerised by how her body moved, so graceful and effortless.

Raven felt eyes on her and turned to look at her masked leader, hurt shining through her violet orbs, they continued to hold each others gaze but Raven went back to her tea, anger blossoming from the pit of her stomach towards the boy and towards herself.

Robin flinched as one of the computers exploded, glass flying everywhere but not close enough to touch anybody, Robin stared at the glass scattered across the floor and back at Raven, Slade was right he was hurting her but he was only doing it for her safety, so he was doing the right thing wasn't he?

Robin was interrupted by the kettle whistling, steam rapidly rising from the nozzle signifying that the water was boiling hot, Raven commenced making he tea plainly ignoring Robin, who was placing the many mugs of drunken coffee in the sink.

Robin gazed at Raven's back willing her to speak to him,

"Robin stop staring at me," she growled still focussing on her tea.

Robin couldn't help himself he had to speak to her,

"Raven!" he called meekly, his voice hoarse, Raven painstakingly turned around, a scowl had settled on her face waiting for whatever pathetic excuse he had.

Swallowing Robin tried again, praying that Slade wasn't able to hear them,

"I…I," Robin stuttered pathetically, it only infuriated Raven even more.

"Robin save it I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Raven spat, stalking off to her room tea in hand.

The words cut through him like a hundred needles, she hated him and he was powerless to do anything about it.

* * *

Raven walked along the dark corridors passing each of her team-mates room's, who had the pleasure to lead simple lives, Raven envied them for that reason they had free spirits, not a tainted one weighed down by magical powers that controlled your every move. Raven sighed when she passed Robin's room, the only reason she didn't want to listen to Robin was that she would break down, she had some knowledge as to why Robin was doing this but it still hurt. The pain was a fresh wound and every time she saw him it reopened.

Raven entered her dark bedroom and sat at her desk drinking her now cooled tea. On the desk was the Evanescence ticket, Raven held it in her hand and slightly studied it, the time, the date. It was the happiest she had ever felt in a long time, sighing again Raven finished her tea and moved back to her bed.

Raven lay on her side ready to fall asleep, until two muscular arms encircled her waist and pulled her close to a board chest. Raven flipped over so that she was face to face with the thing in her bed…

"Hello Raven," the orange and black masked breathed.

Raven about to scream but Slade held a cloth that was drowned in chloroform up to her nose, Raven tried hard not to inhale the fumes but it was futile as the world around her was nothing more than a black abyss.

* * *

Hey what do you think? I love hearing from you guys so please review, constructive criticism is always appreciated.

– **Dark Shadows 01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Crossing the Line**

**Disclaimer: Again nothing.**

Thank you to all my reviewers, you all make me so happy so please do what you do best and I will continue to write to the best of my ability.

Please enjoy chapter 9!

**Chapter 9**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade held the limp Raven in his arms, studying her delicate features; she looked so innocent when she was sleeping, Slade noted as he continued to watch her peacefully lie in his strong secure hands. A noise suddenly snapped Slade from his stupor; he was still in enemy territory. Gently placing Raven over his right shoulder, Slade exited through the window he previously entered through.

A blast of the cold night air hit them and Slade felt Raven shiver, he carefully pulled her back into his arms in an attempt to bring her some warmth. It seemed to work as Raven stopped shivering and snuggled deeper into his muscled chest. Slade smiled and continued returning to his domain. Reaching his destination Slade walked up a stoned drive way that led into a marble three stories high mansion, the front gate opened automatically after a scan of his eye. The front garden had an authentic Japanese waterfall leading into a pond which held expensive red koi.

The white oak door opened revealing an old man in a grey suit with equally grey hair. He walked briskly out to meet his friend, age showing no restriction to his movements.

"Wintergreen," Slade greeted, as his old friend bowed his head in respect.

"Master the room has been prepared, would you like me to take the girl?" questioned Wintergreen, looking at the limp girl in his friend's arms.

"No I will thank you for your services this evening please take the rest of the day off," Slade stated walking into the house.

"Thank you," Wintergreen said, watching his friend go with respect shining in his eyes.

Slade walked up carpeted stairs to an empty guest room, the room was very large the walls were painted a midnight blue, with a king-size bed matching in the centre. The room had a door that leads into an on suite; it also possessed many bookshelves containing all of Slade's favourite books.

Slade continued to the bed and tried to pry Raven's grip on his neck, but every time he pulled she tightened her hold, Slade sighed again whilst Raven nuzzled her cheek against his neck and whispered,

"Stay with me."

Slade stiffened and looked at the purple haired girl but to his relief she was still asleep. Slade sighed again but instead of prying her off he laid down on the bed with Raven's arm wound around his neck, Slade smiled again despite himself and decided to get some sleep because the morning would be very interesting. Pulling the quilt over them, Raven curled up against him and Slade in returned wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and fell into content sleep with Raven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin trudged slowly back to his room passing the rest of the Titan's rooms, he smiled when he passed the bubbly alien's room known as Starfire. She was so naïve…so pure, she was like a beacon of light in the world full of evil, and she was a true heroine, only thinking about others to a point of annoyance.

Robin stopped at the steel door that read "RAVEN". Robin remembered the concert and their first kiss, he so desperately wanted to see his dark angel but a psychopath had placed her life in danger if he was to interact with her. Sighing he left her room and headed to his own to catch the last moments of sleep as he saw the first signs of dawn, over the horizon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven regained consciousness and mentally noted that her bed was pleasantly warm, a headache made itself known by pounding relentlessly, Raven groaned and decided to sleep it off. Turning over she nestled up against the warmth, but froze when the source of heat moved. The thing also turned over so that it was facing her and Raven came face to face with an orange mask, but thankfully the villain was still deep in slumber.

Raven swallowed hard and looked at her body; she still had her leotard on which was a relief at least he hadn't tried anything when she was vulnerable. Raven turned back over and inched gently out of the bed, when she reached the edge, muscular arms latched onto her midriff and pulled her back,

"Where do you think your going?" Slade breathed into the girl's ear.

Raven was powerless to do anything, her emotions were messed up, and she was in a bed with Slade! Raven started struggling desperately trying to get free, if Slade wanted something from her she was definitely not going down without a fight.

"Slade let me go!" Raven growled, as she continued to struggle but Slade's iron grip held her in place.

"Oh I don't that will be possible Ms. Roth," Slade stated using Raven's second that made her gasp in surprise,

"Oh yes Raven I know your second name as well as other personal things about you."

"What do you want with me!" she cried her fear rising, if Slade knew her second name then he might also know about other things the Titans didn't even know.

"I want you to help me," replied the masked villain slightly loosening the grip on her stomach, since she had decided to stop and listen.

"With what? Looking for another apprentice?" she spat disgusted, he had used Robin and Terra and now her, wasn't he tired of being betrayed?

"Relationships," Slade spoke as if it was natural topic.

"What!" Raven shouted, jerking away from the bed and looked at him,

"I have Robin so leave me alone."

"Robin? Really Raven? I thought that would be over now since he doesn't even want to know you?" Slade countered walking up behind her but kept a small distance.

Raven looked at her feet pain prickling in her chest at the familiar situation, but Slade persisted,

"If I'm not wrong Robin seems to avoid you willingly, but it's quite obvious that he seems to have rekindled his feelings for a certain redheaded Titan."

Raven's amethyst eyes widened at the statement,

"No!" she replied weakly,

"He said that there was nothing between them! … He told me I was perfect."

"But to him you are only a pretty face to look at, he doesn't respect the person underneath the mask, but Raven to me you are so much more."

Slade cupped her chin and raised it up to meet his own lips, it was slow to start with but Raven started responding immediately, licking Slade's bottom lip in silent permission. It was granted and their tongues battles for dominance, Slade's arms looped their way around her waist pulling her closer and Raven's arms coiled around his neck…one hand going to the edge of his mask.

This is wrong, Raven moaned into his mouth…but why does it feel so right? She thought as they broke apart still in their embrace, Raven looked u into Slade's smoky grey eye and saw something that surprised her…she saw love.

"Let's see whose the man behind the mask," Raven said and gently peeled the mask away, and was amazed that she met no resistance.

Slade closed his eye afraid of her reaction, he heard her gasp. No she thinks I'm a freak, Slade thought but started when he felt Raven's cool hand tenderly touch his cheek, silently encouraging him to open his eye. Slade opened his eye and saw a small smile on Raven's face,

"Slade you're beautiful,"

Slade's eye widened no one had ever said apart from one person long ago.

Raven studied his features; he had dark brown spiky hair, he had a strong jaw line, a defined nose and a black eye path over his right eye socket.

Amethyst eyes met a smoky grey eye, slowly their faces inched forward ending in a slow loving kiss. It wasn't a passionate one but one where words were not needed to tell how the other felt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans were up and doing their usual thing, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing the game station, Starfire was cooking something from her home planet but it really looked like multicoloured gunge, and Robin? Well he was on the roof reflecting on everything that had happened over the last few days. Robin sighed loudly all he thought about was Raven and how he was an idiot for not saying anything to her last night.

Robin turned and left to get some breakfast, reaching the kitchen he greeted his team mates but noticed one of them was not present,

"Has anybody seen Raven?" he questioned.

Cyborg paused the game that they were playing and said,

"I'll go and check on her." Glaring at Robin as he passed.

Cyborg walked down the corridor that leads to Raven's room, reaching the metal door he knocked loudly so that the owner of the room could hear and anyone else walking by as the sound reverberated off the walls. Cyborg waited for Raven to make an appearance, but after a while he heard nothing and decided to have a look.

Punching in the code for her room Cyborg entered the dark room and looked around no sign of Raven, but the window was open. Wide. Cyborg pushed further into her room and found her communicator. Cyborg swallowed hard if Raven wasn't here then where could she be? Robin had been on the roof this morning so she wasn't there.

He thought it might be a good idea to check the security cameras, leaving Raven's room he made his way to the rec room, where all the equipment for the security systems were kept. Typing in the passwords Cyborg accessed the video feed for last night in Raven's room, he saw her go to bed, she was having a nightmare but she woke up and left her room.

Cyborg watched her from the other cameras in the building and saw she was making a cup of tea, but something also showed up that made Cyborg seethe. Robin was also there and was attempting to speak to her, but Raven wasn't having none of it and returned to her room, and went back to bed, but Cyborg gasped when Slade came into the picture and saw him carry an unconscious Raven out from the window!

"NO!" shouted Cyborg pressing the emergency alert button, red lights started flashing but a different siren sounded and everyone knew what that siren stood for.

Cyborg burst into the living room and yelled,

"Slade's got Raven!"

"What!" Starfire and Beast Boy said simultaneously, but Robin didn't say anything, knowing that this was his fault he had tried to talk to Raven and Slade must of heard.

"What did you do!" Cyborg exploded at Robin.

"I didn't do anything," Robin defended.

"Bull! I saw the security feed from last night and I saw you trying to talk to her!"

Robin sighed he might as well tell them so that they could start finding Raven,

"Okay when Slade captured me, he told me to avoid Raven because if I didn't he would endanger her life," Starfire gasped,

"Friends we should do the hurrying now friend Raven will be in trouble if she is in the clutches of Slade!"

"Right split up go to every place Slade has been seen at and contact me if you find anything. GO!" Robin ordered and headed to his motorbike and took off before anyone.

Robin drove rapidly his heart pounding in fear, to all the old abandoned warehouses in the city,

"Dam it! All the days to be abandoned!" Robin roared and gunned his bike in the opposite direction.

Starfire had flown north to the woods where the Evanescence concert was held but it was deserted, she decided to check out the recent battle scenes with Slade.

Cyborg was at the east side of the city checking out the scene when BB and Starfire had attacked Robin and Raven, it freaked him out, remembering how badly they were hurt. Apart from recalling a memory Cyborg wasn't able to find anything, he hoped the others were having better luck than he was.

Beast Boy was currently in a form of a green blood hound sniffing the ground for the familiar scent of Raven, something had caught his nose and he followed it avoiding pedestrians wanting to pet or talk to him. The scent was definitely Raven's, it lead him to a marble mansion the gates were black with gold sharp spikes at the top, his enhanced hearing picked up that there was a waterfall in the garden. Beast Boy thought it might be best to call the other Titans before investigating further.

"Come in all Titans, Guys I found a source to Raven!"

"Good job Beast Boy we're on our way," Robin confirmed, cutting the line.

The team was quick to respond to Beast Boy's call, Starfire was the first followed by Robin and Cyborg, and they all looked at the building then back at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy are you sure?" Robin asked sceptical about the building in question.

"Well this is where Raven's scent lead me, but I thought it would be better if I wait for backup before I go any further," Beast Boy replied.

"Right we're here now so go have a look," Robin commanded, Beast Boy saluted and changed into a green humming bird and flew to the highest window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two broke apart from their intimate embrace, slightly nervous about the whole thing, I mean they were on opposite sides this would not go down well with the Titans.

The Titans! Raven thought they must have noticed she was gone,

"Slade you do know that my friends will be looking for me?"

But Slade had ignored her and went to the window he saw a green humming bird ascending towards the window,

"We have company, Raven please follow me," he stated walking out, Raven decided questioning him was a bad idea and followed suit.

Beast Boy got to the window and saw a flick of a blue cloak, leaving the room. Raven! He thought as he descended to tell the others.

Robin noticed Beast Boy returning and immediately fired questions at him,

"Well? Did you see her? What about Slade?"

"Wow dude slow down, you're hurting my brain," Beast Boy said holding his head,

"But I did see Raven."

"Really!" Cyborg quizzed, readying his sonic cannon.

"Well I saw a blue cloak so I assume it was her," Beast Boy admitted.

Robin would have said something if Slade hadn't walked out through the front door. Alone.

"Slade where's Raven?" Robin growled and silently told the others to get ready to fight.

Slade didn't answer and immediately attacked Robin, with a punch aimed at his stomach but he back flipped out of the way and Slade's punch hit Robin motorbike instead leaving the engine totally destroyed.

Starfire took of into the air and rained her Starbolts down at the orange and black masked villain, careful not to hit any of her team mates. Slade easily danced in between the neon green energy balls, from his belt he threw a smoke bomb at the red headed Titan casing her to lose her concentration and fall painfully back down to earth.

A green paw swiped at Slade's chest, successfully drawing blood from the villain, Beast Boy roared in satisfaction as Slade staggered backwards, right into the path of Cyborg's sonic blast, the blast knocked Slade off of his feet, but he recovered by somersaulting in the air , landing smoothly back on his feet. The crimson blood oozed slowly from his chest wound but Slade blocked the pain out and waited for his foes to attack again.

Robin sprinted towards Slade his Bo staff out and ready to do some damage, Slade ducked under another green tiger paw and swipe kicked Robin, but Robin used his Bo staff to vault himself onto the back of a green stallion. Slade rolled out of the way of the charging knight and his green steed.

Beast Boy skidded to a stop and waited for Robin to give him the signal to charge again. Robin kicked hard at Beast Boy's side forgetting that it was Beast Boy. Beast Boy reared up showing his full height and galloped towards Slade, Robin aimed his Bo staff at the villain unaware of his plan.

Slade calculated in the few he had that to stop a knight take out the steed, Slade crouched low and when Beast Boy's front hoof almost connected to his face Slade pulled out his Bo staff and hit powerfully on the green boys knee instantly breaking it.

The green horse fell on its side without its rider; Robin had jumped into the air and engaged in combat with Slade, leaving Beast Boy crying in pain holding his broken knee. Cyborg ran to his friend's aid pulling his away from the battle field next to Starfire.

Robin kicked at the older man's side but it was effortlessly evaded and a punch was flung his way, but he blocked it and roared in frustration, pulling out an ice disk Robin threw it at Slade's feet paralyzing his legs.

"Where's Raven!" Robin yelled at the half frozen villain, punching Slade hard in the stomach.

"Becoming quite the villain now aren't we Robin?" Slade asked and smirked when Robin stopped his fist from connecting his face.

"What?" Robin panted, confused, but Slade only needed a couple of seconds to break free from his ice prison. Slade was about to punch Robin when someone called his name.

"Slade stop!" cried Raven running out to meet them, throwing off metal restraints Slade had used to stop her from interfering.

"Raven!" Robin yelled in surprise, joy filling his heart seeing that she was okay.

"Raven what are you doing?" Slade said coolly but hiding the amazement that she had actually managed to get free in such a short time.

"Stopping you from hurting Robin," She answered walking in between them.

"Please Raven I thought we talked about this earlier," Slade continued slightly annoyed that she still cared for Robin, in one way or another.

"Raven!" it was Robin who talking now, "Are you okay, what he has done?"

"Oh so now you want to talk?" Raven snapped at him.

"Raven I only avoided you because Slade threatened me with your life if I didn't!" He cried, hoping to get through to her now.

Raven stiffened and looked in disbelief at Slade and then at Robin, this was getting dangerous if something was said this could all end horribly. Raven took a step back from Slade and Robin, both of them noticed that she looked slightly scared and at the same time they yelled,

"I love you!"

And here was the special ingredient for disaster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dam who is Raven going to pick? Well my faithful reviewers here is where you get to take part, please say who you want Raven to pick in your review, I know most of you are Robin and Raven fans but please consider the Slade and Raven couple as well, anyway the fate of this story lies in your hands**. –Dark Shadows 01**


	10. Chapter 10

**Crossing the Line**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing else.**

Thank you for reviewing I got a lot of response for who you wanted Raven to pick, so here is the end result. The long awaited chapter 10!

**Chapter 10 **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven swallowed hard and muttered,

"What?" at the two males who had just proclaimed their love for her.

Slade and Robin's eyes met hatred flowed through their veins,

"You can't have her!" Robin exploded at Slade standing protectively in front of Raven.

"Who are you to say what she can or can't do?" Slade retaliated, turning so that all the Titans were in his view.

"I'm the team leader and anyway you're a villain!" Robin retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Such a weak excuse Robin and I believe the decision is up to Raven," Slade said as all eyes turned to her.

Raven looked at Robin's hopeful face and at Slade's respectful stance patiently waiting. Raven couldn't do it, how could she choose from the two people she ever loved? Raven's form started shaking slightly as she attempted to speak,

"I… I'm sorry I just need to go!" And with that Raven disappeared through a black vortex, leaving Slade and the others Titans behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's vortex had led her to the forest where the Evanescence concert was previously held. Raven sat under a tall red tree and recalled all the times with Robin and Slade. Raven sighed, she couldn't choose but maybe a visit into Nevermore might help.

Raven sat in a lotus position and chanted,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," over and over until she was in a familiar cosmos, with floating rocks and the constant overhead of shooting stars and of course inhabited by many look a likes all dressed in different cloaks, which represented what emotion they were.

Raven spotted that many of them were currently having a discussion; Raven walked over and cleared her throat, which effectively stopped the discussion and placing her in the centre of attention.

"I need your help," Raven stated, sitting on a near by rock.

"I presume this is about Slade and Robin?" a yellow cloaked emotion, known as Intelligence spoke.

"Yes you are correct," Raven sighed, "They want me to choose between them but I can't."

"Why don't you talk to them?" a scared Timid asked hiding behind the green cloaked Raven known as Courage.

Raven shook her head and answered, "That wouldn't work both of them would do anything for me so that would be pointless."

Raven looked to Courage to see if she had anything to say but she looked deep in thought, so instead she looked at the rouge cloaked emotion walking over and joining them,

"Who are you?" Rave addressed the newcomer.

The emotion in question, had a small smile on her face that seemed glued there, since she never stopped smiling,

"I am Love," said Love walking up besides Courage.

The two emotions looked at each other for a moment, as if giving each other silent encouragement to speak, not that Courage needed that.

"Why don't you kiss them?" Courage asked a bold smile had found its way on her face.

Raven rolled her eyes, and here she thought Courage was going to say something remotely intelligent,

"Here me out, if you kiss both of them it should make you feel something right? But if it doesn't then you know it's not love." Courage finished the bold smile replaced with her trademark cocky smile.

Raven was surprised at the comment but still wasn't convinced,

Love spoke up to back up Courage,

"Why don't you ask down here?" Loved thumped her chest where her heart was,

"Instead of up here." She pointed to her brain.

"Yeah listen to your heart it won't lead you wrong!" Courage chimed in and hi fived Love, obviously they had planned this.

Raven returned to her body and sensed that she wasn't the only one in the forest. A twig snapped and Raven jumped on her feet black magic at the ready, the intruder came out into the open to reveal himself as Robin. Raven lowered her hands and the magic evaporated, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"Raven," Robin spoke softly walking up to her holding her hands in his.

"Robin," Raven acknowledged looking into his masked eyes, _"Kiss him!"_ she heard Courage yelled. As if Robin had heard Courage speak he leaned down and captured Raven's soft lips in a passionate kiss.

Raven felt him kissing with all the love he had for her but she couldn't feel that spark, as they broke apart slightly out of breath from the intensity of the kiss Robin asked,

"Did you feel anything?"

"Robin…I'm sorry but I didn't," Raven replied sorrowful, Robin sighed, "But my love for you is a different kind, type of love reserved for family."

Robin looked deep into her amethyst eyes and saw that she was genuinely sorry, he sighed again but said,

"Go, I can't tell you how to live your life…but we'll still be friends?"

"Of course we will and I'll still be a Titan, I mean if you'll keep me?" Raven asked timidly.

"That's a promise, but if he hurts you, you won't be able to stop me," Robin stated moving away from Raven before he left he shouted,

"See you back at the Tower and don't forget the training session we have!"

Robin walked down the path that he previously walked down and met Slade,

"Someone wants to see you…if you ever hurt her I'll be on your case," Robin said monotone and kept walking, no intention of fighting, he had already lost.

Slade looked surprised and continued to the clearance just up ahead, he saw Raven with her back turned to him, he sensed her guilt radiating off of her. He expertly snuck up behind her and wrapped his powerful arms around her waist and whispered,

"Hey beautiful, miss me?"

Raven turned around and wrapped her arms around neck and whispered into his ear,

"Stay with me,"

"Forever," Slade answered removing his mask, so that he could kiss the young woman.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Raven felt the spark and her heart told her she had made the right decision. _"Told ya!" _Courage yelled gleefully.

Raven smiled into the kiss until…BOOM!

A near by tree encased by black energy toppled to the ground, shaking the ground on impact. Raven blushed a deep crimson and for the first time Slade laughed, not a cold hearted one but one filled with love and appreciation. He had finally found a reason to live.

_**Fin**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Cowers in fear "Don't kill me! I had to do Slade/Raven they were made for each other in this story! And plus Evilsangel was going to kill me if I didn't so blame her!

So anyway how was it? I know it's a bit short but that was the original plan I had. Please review and Evilsangel you can tell Lucifer to stop sending his demons now!

**- Dark Shadows 01 **


End file.
